


Not What I Expected

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Harry shows up for detention with Snape, having an unguarded mind and a crush leads to some things that neither teacher nor student expected.





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Grammarly

  

"Enter." Snape's drawl of a voice sent a pleasant shiver down Harry's spine. He slowly entered the Potion Classroom, blush bright on his cheeks, with a head lowered as he walked closer to the desk. 

The door slammed shut and Harry winced at the sound. The dour man in front of him just sneered. "On time for once, Potter?" Snape spat his name, disgust heavy on his tongue. 

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered shyly, his face burning. "What am I doing today? Scrubbing cauldrons? Organizing the Ingredients? The Potions?" Harry asked, wanting desperately to please the older man he had a crush on. 

With brows furrowed and eyes sharp, he ordered Harry to scrub the cauldrons. 

"Yes, Professor." Harry drew his robe sleeves up as far as possible before leaning into the cauldron. It smelled terrible and it was caked in burnt ingredients. He scrubbed tirelessly for an hour, and he was on his last cauldron when Professor Snape spoke again. 

"Stop, Potter, come here, now!" The older wizard hissed, Harry shot up, hitting his head on the side of the cauldron hard enough to make his vision black out briefly. He ignored it and quickly scrambled over to Snape's desk, blinking rapidly, ignoring the fact that he was seeing two of everything. 

Snape couldn't keep the surprise from his face, or the worry and concern. Even he would have shown  _something_ had he hit anything of his that hard. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of blood dribbling down the side of his neck. "Mister Potter, do fix your-"

"It doesn't hurt, Sir, it's fine," Harry answered quickly. 

Snape paused to consider his idea before whispering the spell under his breath. He flew through the unprotected mind, sensing the dread and confusion in the mind he invaded. Images flashed by, his friends Weasley and Granger, the Weasley Twins and other Gryffindors. 

He stopped at the memory of the sorting. He listened quietly, forcing himself to listen to the hat want the Potter Spawn in his house. He quickly filed by the memories, stumbling upon an entire corridor of him. 

He slowly walked by, watching himself sneer at children, yell at students, insult and belittle Harry. He watched himself make potions, walk along the corridor. Weirdly he watched Harry under an invisibility cloak stalk himself throughout the halls. He felt the fond, the nervous, the excitement through the memories. 

He walked further down the corridor. The further he went down the older the memories. Until he reached the one at the sorting where he watched Harry look at him excitedly only to be glared at. 

He left the corridor and noticed that almost every memory was either in a box, on a self or placed around the air. It wasn't a mess like Snape had assumed it would be. The only corridor was the one with memories of him. He touched a memory with Granger and Harry. 

_"Oh my God Harry!" Granger squealed. "You have to tell him!" She shoved him playfully._

_"I can't!" Harry blushed. "He's my teacher Mione! It's wrong..."_

_"Everyone has a crush on a teacher at some point, Harry. At least he isn't old like Filius and Minerva." Granger blushed._

_"Mione! Did you just call our Professors by their first name?!" Harry shouted with a laugh._

_"You call Professor Snape, Severus," Granger argued._

_"Yeah well...." Harry blushed again, rubbing his neck nervously._

_"I can see why you like him, Harry. Whenever he is making Potions he just gets lost in it and he is so passionate about it and-"_

_"Keep talking about him like that and I will end you," Harry growled in annoyance, glaring at Granger who just laughed._

_"I'm just saying Harry, I personally am more interested in someone like Filius, I mean he is always happy and he loves books and he is so sm-"_

_"Do you like Professor Flitwick!?" Harry asked in amazement. "Ron would throw a fit."_

Snape was pulled from the memory but he was still in Harry's mind. He walked further into the mind space. He frowned as memory after memory seemed to grow darker and some were even caged. One was chained to a wall, it thrashed angrily. He walked until he found the first memory, it was pure white with speckled blackness. He touched it gently, Lily's face was wet with tears. 

He watched in sadness as his best friend died, he was surprised when Voldemort asked her to step aside three times. He watched silently when the most feared wizard turned to ash and when he raced into the room and cried over his friend. He watched Black pick up Harry before leaving. He stepped out of the memory and exited the mind. 

He was still standing but his student wasn't. Harry was on the ground, looking up at him with a chest deep blush and unshed tears in his bright green eyes. He didn't know what to say. So he walked closer and held a hand out, he pulled the younger wizard to his feet and crowded into his space. 

"You, Mister Potter, have some explaining to do." Snape purred into the teenager's ear. He smirked when he felt the body close to him shiver. 

"Sir?" Harry asked shyly, blush burning on his face. 

"You know what I'm talking about, Mister Potter." Snape didn't know what lead him to his actions, maybe it was that he hadn't had any sexual contact in months or maybe it was that the student pressed to his chest wanted it. Or maybe he was just selfish and he wanted to be the first one to touch the pure body. "How long?" He asked before kissing the tan flesh of Harry's neck. 

"Fi-First year." Harry whimpered, pressing his body closer to Snape, clutching the fabric of Snape's robes between his fists. 

Snape hummed in acknowledgment. Snape let a hand trail down Harry's back before squeezing the round globe tightly, the pleasurable moan in his ear had him rubbing himself closer to Harry. He threw up a silencing ward before he slipped his hand under Harry's robe and kneaded one of Harry's cheeks under his palm. His other hand worked to unbutton Harry's robes while he mouthed at Harry's throat.

"Severus!" Harry shouted, thrusting down into his hand and up into Snape's body. "Ah-" He whimpered into Snape's neck. "Sooo-Ah-Good. Ahhh, fuck." Harry tugged Snape's outer cloak off.

"Scream Mister Potter, no one but I will ever hear those screams, no one but I will hear you whimper." Snape hissed in Harry's ear, biting it gently when Harry moaned out. "No one but I will touch you."

"S-Sev-" Harry panted, arching into Snape's body like a cat in heat.

Snape captured Harry's mouth in his own, toying with the inexperienced tongue as his hand rapped loosely around the hot shaft. He let his hand stroke down slowly twice before jerking him fast five times and repeating, keeping his student on edge.

"Severus... I-I'm so cl-close!" Harry warned, breathing heavily into Snape's neck, kissing and licking languidly while the potion stained hand working him fast and hard, bringing him closer to the edge. "W-Wanna-" Harry let out a scream of pleasure when Snape ran his thumb over Harry's slit. "C-Clo-Close...." Harry mewled pleasurably.

Snape wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to pull him closer, his hand moving faster, squeezing at the tip. "Cum for me, Harry." Snape purred with a nip to the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry came with a shout of Severus' name, falling limply onto Snape's chest, hips stuttering into Snape's hand, cum shooting out in ropes all over Snape's robes.

A silent scorgify later and Harry was panting into Snape's neck, fists still tight in the black cloth. "C-Can we do this every detention?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Every detention," Snape promised before spelling a pepper-up potion from the counter into the younger wizard's stomach.

"Okay." Harry blushed, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles before stumbling over to the door, the post-orgasm bliss still singing all over his body.

"Oh, by the way, Mister Potter," Snape smirked. "I will see you here next week, same time. Don't be late."

"Yes Professor Snape." Harry scrambled out of the room, running back to the Gryffindor tower.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you do not mind, comment your country in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
